


Waterlight

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Underwater grave.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Waterlight

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 18/All the Light We Cannot See

"Underwater again," Polka murmured as he looked around. There was light, coming from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. He knew he'd get used to this eventually. He just... wasn't sure when eventually was going to be. 

They'd been in a forest before, and a tunnel before that... 

At least there would be nothing dull about being a Grave Knight. That would keep him going. 

"Look out!" Sif yelled as the first wave of creatures appeared. 

Polka grabbed for his sword. They weren't there to enjoy the sights. They had to climb... 

Together, they'd succeed. Polka knew that-- 

They'd succeed.


End file.
